“Seasoned Little Shits”
by KarmaAladdin
Summary: She was always there for them, till she wasnt now it’s time to find her but will they like what they see. This is shamelessly Au. Naruto Oneshot


**A/N: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto And Fairy Tail to Hiro Mashima my Oc belongs to me**

**3rd Pov **

Naruto walked down the halls the to Obito's Cell taking a right he found it. Opening it Up Obito turned and asked "Here to scorn me again Uzumaki" he smiled. "No I am here to show you" confused Obito looked at Naruto put his chakra into two fingers and let it spread on his forehead revealing a tiny Naruto and Kurama in yin yang. His eyes widened as he stuttered "bbbuut how ?do you know?where Master is? Have you found the others?. Naruto smiled gently and beckoned him to follow, walking behind him they arrived outside he saw a collection of people with Masters gift's Itachi,Shisui,Kisame,Nagato(He's Healed),Konan,Kazuku,Sasori, Yahiko, and finally Deidara, Confusion filled them all as Obito walked out with Naruto but before they could ask questions Itachi stated "We need him I found where Master wants us all to meet" as he walked they followed till they arrived at a House 5 miles from the Valley Of End. Itachi walked up to the door where note layed" _Congratulations You Seasoned little Shits for finding this place and each other if you are here sit in an Indian style position forming a circle around the house and release your marks ~ Signed The Best Bitch _

Reading over his shoulder they smiled before following its instructions causing their Marks to glow a faint gold color before the Ground around them began to glow a faint gold color forming intricate symbols before the gold gathered to the house destroying it as they watched with wide eyes. A form starting to take shape in the golden light their breaths hitched as the form was revealed because their glowing an ethereal type of Golden was their Master smirking. _**"My Seasoned little shits have grown I guess I should start calling you Seasoned Little Shits with Abs"** she said as they stared gaping till Obito broke the Silence by asking "How do you know if we had Abs". Smirking she replied **"Oh you don't have Abs how disappointing guess your all back to being Seasoned little Shits instead of Seasoned Little Shits with Abs" **they stared horrified till Itachi asked "Where were you, So many things happened and we didn't see you at all there was a war and we still didn't see you where were you dammit!".Everyone was shocked but they all agreed with him, she looked at them with confusion and frustration before responding **"I'm honestly shocked I thought you would have figured it out by now but no matter you will know soon after this anyway" **though the last but under her breath. Narrowing his eyes Itachi asked "So your finally going _to explain" she sighed and smiled **"Yes I finally will Itachi, I went to join my clan" **confusion flossed their features their Master had a Clan if she did why hadn't they heard of it she was extremely Powerful. Looking at their faces she smirked before asking **"Have you ever heard of The Abata_ Clan_"** more confusion **"My Clan has been extinct since Kagu-Yan ate the fruit except ****for Me as we founded her Clan I went to join them after I left taking in my last Seasond Shit, do you know who that was?" **Naruto raised his hands "Me". **"Yes you Naruto I don't regret taking you in" **at this point everyone understood why she wasn't there. Taking the Silence as her cue to tell her them what she wanted before she left **" This isn't Edo Tensei this is just your Promotion and my Final Gifts, To Kazuku I give my heart because I'm not using it anymore and Some money , Sasori I give my Imagination Wood it never ends and you can make whatever you want, Deidara your Gift is Handmade it's Never ending exploding clay along with My family Explosives,Yahiko I give My a planet and the power to make anything on that Planet, Pein or should I say Nagato I give you the same, Itachi I give you my eyes and my unlimited Dango edition,Shisui you get all speed and half of the Pranking Supplies,Kisame you have all swords left I gave half to Zabuza, Naruto a you get the other half of the Pranking supplies and My Unlimited Ramen,and finally Obito I saved the best for last you are now the Clan head of the Abata Clan" **as she said those words they continued to Gape. Clearing her throught she spoke again as they noticed her form shattering in a golden Crystaline form tears streaming down her cheeks to the floor solidifying before they hit the ground **"Seasoned Little Shits you've grown into fine strong and Adorable children so for that"** as she said that their marks gathered to her forming a weird Rasengan she continued **"You have been made Honorary Abta's" **it released onto them clothing and styling them in Abata Style Garbs all with the Abata Clan Symbol with was two dragons one Gold one Silver with them circling a Black gold, Silver White Yin yang their Clan symbols or just group symbols pinned somewhere on their clothing. Smiling down as she was almost disappearing they watched with tears on their faces as she said her last words **"Thank you for giving me purpose in life despite me being a jackass and finally you've made me proud so be happy my Seasoned..**_Little..shits" as she disappeared eyes closed with a smile on her face before they all felt a small thing growing on their Foreheads looking at each other they saw what looked like two palms. As they left Obito turned back to see a her waving them off he smiled saying **"Arigato Sindus-Sensei"**_


End file.
